Alexander Alec Gideon Lightwood
by Peare
Summary: Serie de capítulos basados desde el punto de vista de Alec Lightwood, sus opiniones narrados en primera persona. Solo basado en la serie Shadowhunters, siguiendo el hilo de cada capítulo se relaciona a uno de la serie. Longitud variable de cada uno de ellos.
1. 01-01

Otro día mas de misión, había que averiguar quien traficaba con la sangre de mundanos, si aquella sangre no tenia ni el mas mínimo valor, pero el deber, como la ley, hay que cumplirla.

-Isabelle vamos-grito a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, por ella apareció una chica de enorme melena negra, vestida... de forma que nadie pudiera dejar de mirarla, de eso estaba seguro, si alguien no miraba a Isabelle, miraría a Jace, siempre había sido así.

-Hola hermanito-le dijo Izzy con una gran sonrisa, Alec sabia que su hermana podía leer su pensamiento, pero con todo le molestaba.

-¿De verdad?-le dijo que Alec mirándole con relativa sorpresa y no porque pensase que su hermana no pudiese luchar vestida de aquella manera, Isabelle era mortal de necesidad con cualquier cosa, mas así ya que usaría sus finos zapatos como arma, era la mejor Shadowhunter que conocía, después de Jace, el mismo no era mal soldado, pero tanto Izzy como Jace tenia algo que el no, un magnetismo inigualable.

-A los demonios les gustan rubias-dijo Izzy con una falsa sonrisa molesta, que Alec conocía bien.

-No lo se, pero eso que tienes es blanco-le dijo señalando a la peluca blanca que iba a usar.

-Platino-aclaro Izzy con una sonrisa picara mientras Alec tenia los ojos en blanco y se encaminaban a la sala de comunicaciones donde les esperaba Jace.

-Maravilloso Izzy -le felicito Jace en cuanto la vio-a los demonios les gustan las rubias-le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Te lo dije-contesto Izzy con su superioridad mientras le observaba con atención.

-Es platino-le contesto Alec, mas molesto por la forma que Jace alababa a Isabelle que por la maldita peluca blanca.

Desde siempre le molesto que Jace admirase tanto a Isabelle, mas de una vez paso por su cabeza que de forma natural terminarían juntos ella y su parabatai, magnetismo con magnetismo, era evidente, pero eso le reconcomía por dentro, aunque era algo que alejaba de su pensamiento en cuanto aparecía.

La caza había empezado, encontraron al demonio cambia forma cerca de uno de los club mas populares del submundo, _Pandemonium_ , Alec se crispaba cada vez que pensaba las veces que había ido a aquel lugar a resolver las trifulcas entre los subterráneos, pero siempre que otro subterráneo mas cabal nombraba al dueño del local, todo se resolvía instantáneamente, no por la presencia de Shadowhunters, sino solo por la mención de un nombre que no recordaba, un líder mas del submundo.

Entre mundanos y subterráneos empezaron a cercar a los demonios un un salón privado, nunca había estado en ninguno, su hermana le había dicho muchas veces que había sido invitada a varios de ellos, por eso lo reconoció.

Alec no se sorprendía nada al ver desplegar todas las armas de seducción de Izzy ni la labia arrogante de Jace, por su parte, se quedo al margen viendo como la sala se llenaba cada vez mas de demonios, pero ni siquiera ellos les miraban dos veces, solo había ojos para Izzy, ella estaba hipnotizando a todos los demonios del local. Alec se regodeaba al pensar de que Izzy en total inferioridad numérica, no había demonios que pudieran con su hermana pequeña.

Y como no podía ser de otro modo la batalla comenzó... pero hubo algo con lo que no contaba.

Una mundana pelirroja apareció de la nada.

Pero Alec no quiso mirarla dos veces a ella, lo que si vio fue el repentino interés que Jace empezó a sentir por ella, era muy transparente cuando no se lo proponía, mas si implicaba a alguna chica... así que hizo lo que mejor sabia, servir de apoyo y ultimo recurso a su hermana, que con su látigo no necesitaba mucha ayuda, así que cambio de objetivo y se propuso a ayudar a un descentrado Jace, una maldita chica y Jace perdía el control.

Pero si hubo un momento en que la chica llamo la atención de Alec mientras se deshacía de uno de los demonios, la espada serafín se activo en las manos de una simple mundana, no daba crédito y por la forma que la miraba los desiguales ojos de Jace tampoco el daba crédito a lo que veía, cuando terminaron la lucha, la mundana había desaparecido.

-Tenemos que encontrar a la chica, es una Shadowhunter -dijo Jace inmediatamente mientras comprobaban el perímetro, Alec vio que había llamado la atención de varios Subterráneos y por sus miradas les estaban invitando a marcharse.

-Hemos fracasado en la misión...-dijo Alec realmente molesto porque Jace no le importaba que la misión fracasase por culpa de la mundana.

-La chica era muy guapa ¿verdad?-pregunto Izzy a Jace con una de sus típicas sonrisas de medio lado, Jace solo se sonrojo mas y Alec se enfado.

-Es una mundana mas-contesto Alec.

-Alec, ella ha activado la espada, es una Shadowhunter- insistía Jace.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer, es irnos-sentencio Alec mientras veía que los subterráneos les rodeaban y por sus miradas ya no estaban invitándoles a marcharse, sino que lo pedían a gritos, definitivamente se iría de allí, no quería tener problemas con uno de los lideres del submundo.

Salio el primero del club pero solo sentía el ruido de los llamativos zapatos de Isabelle y se dio la vuelta para comprobar efectivamente que Jace no estaba con ellos.

-¿Jace?-pregunto simplemente Alec de mal humor, quería conocer su paradero.

-Querido hermanito, ¿Necesitas explicación?-le pregunto Izzy con melosidad y con un guiño, Alec no necesito nada mas para saber que Jace había ido en busca de la molesta mundana.

En el Instituto hizo el informe de la fallida misión, omitiendo la presencia de la mundana pelirroja, Alec le fastidiaba reconocer que una cosa es que un mundano pudiera tener la visión del mundo de las sombras y otra diferente que pudiera activar uno de los cuchillos... pero ya no quería pensar mas en la chica, estaba seguro que Jace ya lo haría por los dos.

-Alec- llamo Jace desde la puerta, Alec iba a recriminarle que les dejara de lado, pero al ver la cara de Jace se dio cuenta que había echo algo que el no iba a aproar- he traído a Clary Fray al instituto-confeso inmediatamente Jace-Izzy esta con ella...-le informo al ver que no decía nada-ha sufrido el ataque de un demonio cambia forma, y la he runificado y te puedo asegurar que ahora si, es una Shadowhunter.

Alec no necesito preguntar, ya sabia que la pelirroja era esa tal Clary, paso de largo de Jace y camino a la enfermería, un mundano en el instituto estaba completamente prohibido.

-La mundana tiene que irse-dijo Alec en cuento vio a la chica con Isabelle.

-¿Donde estoy?-dijo la pelirroja, Alec la ignoro.

-Alec te repito que no es una mundana, relájate -le pidió Jace con cierta suplica, Alec se sorprendió, Jace no suplicaba, mas aun, eso solo consiguió enfurecerlo mas.

-Hermanito... te amo, pero deberías de dejar de estar siempre a la defensiva -le contesto Isabelle, que lejos de calmarle, solo consiguió hacerle sentir mas incomodo bajo su mirada suspicaz.

-Yo también te quiero-le contesto molesto a Izzy. No entendida por que su hermana se ponía de parte de Jace, por norma no podían meter a mundanos en el instituto y la runa que veía en la pelirroja asustada no le importaba ni lo mas mínimo- esto es inadmi...

-Por favor-le pidió Jace antes de dejarle acabar.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa a ti?-pregunto Alec a Jace enfadado, pero Izzy ya había saltado de su sitio llevándoselo antes de empezar una discusión, pero ella seguía sin abandonar esa pose de sabiduría superior que tanto le molestaba e incomodaba, ya sabia que iba a decir.

-No se que es lo que te molesta-le dijo Izzy mientras abandonaron la enfermería.

-No la conocemos-le respondió Alec.

-Deberías alegrarte, es una nueva Shadowhunter, ademas, también deberías alegrarte por la forma en que Jace la mira, por fin alguien que le interese mas que el mismo...-Alec frunció los labios, el también lo pensaba, pero al oírlo de su hermana, solo hacia ver que el no se había equivocado en nada- o... ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?-le pregunto Izzy con una sonrisa de superioridad-¿Te molesta que Jace le interese ella?- era una mas de las cientos de insinuaciones de su hermana con respeto a Jace, pero no por eso se había acostumbrado a ellas.

-Lo único que me molesta es que ha echado por tierra nuestra misión- le dijo Alec dando la espalda a Izzy sabiendo que su hermana volvería a poner esa expresión burlona que siempre manifestaba cada vez que le mentía.


	2. 02-01

Algo había echo saltar lar alarmas del instituto, se acerco al monitor de seguridad con su hermana y vio que había hombres de la ley mundanos a la puerta del instituto, pero gracias a los glamours no le dejarían ver nada mas que un edificio abandonado.

-¿Que ha pasado Izzy?-le pregunto Alec.

Pero antes de que su hermana respondieran apareció Jace acompañado por la chica pelirroja, vestida de una forma que le recordaba a Isabelle... con un mundano.

-¿Por que hay un mundano en el instituto?-pregunto Alec a Jace con acritud sin mediar palabra con los otros dos.

-El circulo lo siguió para encontrar a Clary- le dijo Jace

-Tenia las mismas runas que los que secuestraron a mi madre-le informo la pelirroja

-¿Que es el circulo? ¿A quien quiere matar?-pregunto el mundano sin entender nada

-El circulo fue una facción que se revelo, murieron muchos Shadowhunters, incluido mi padre-les informo Jace, para disgusto de Alec.

-Desde la revuelta tenemos prohibido buscar información relacionada con el circulo-informo Alec, no muy contento de compartir ese relato con un mundano.

-Pero es vuestra historia-dijo la chica pelirroja

-Hablo la chica que no sabia que era un Shadowhunter- dijo Jace volviendo a interesarse mas en la pelirroja, Alec se exaspero.

-Si, exactamente, pero paso de todo eso, lo único que quiero es que mi madre vuelva-dijo la chica pelirroja, Alec ya estaba harto y fue a los ordenadores con Izzy.

-Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos-le dijo Jace, Alec ya sabia que se refería a Hodge- Vamos... tu, no-le sentencio al mundano que seguía a la pelirroja como un perro guardián.

-Si yo voy, Simon se viene conmigo-le respondió la pelirroja, Alec contuvo la sonrisa al ver que a Jace no le entusiasmaba tener al mundano pululando al lado de la pelirroja.

-En el suelo hay runas que matarían a tu novio mundi- le contesto Jace fingiendo seguridad, Alec miro hacia otro parte incrédulo de que los mundanos se creyesen esa tontería.

-No somos novios-le contestaron los dos al unisono, Alec puso los ojos en blanco al ver en esa milésima de segundo la superioridad en la cara de Jace, solo con una frase logro ver que el mundi, ya no podía considerarlo amenaza ni nada, realmente aunque el mundano fuese el novio de la pelirroja, no tenia nada que hacer ante Jace.

-Solo amigos...-respondió el mundano con resignación y vio que su hermana le levanto para apiadarse del pobre mundano de corazón roto, Izzy siempre era así, le gustaba arreglar las cosas rotas y si se divertía en el proceso, mucho mejor-¿Que son runas?-pregunto el mundi.

-Son lo que nos da el poder, tranquila Clary, yo cuidare de el-dijo Isabelle con su voz mas seductora mientras hacia exhibición de su poder, Alec por la cara de embobado del mundano ya podía comprobar que se le había pasado el mal trago, y Alec también vio que la pelirroja no estaba del todo feliz, cosa que le animo a el, puede que Jace no lo tuviera tan fácil al fin y al cabo-Soy Isabelle y perdona a mi hermano Alec...

-Vaya... runa la tuya... Yoo... soy Simon, Lewis, Simon... solo un nombre, no se... -farfullaba el mundano hipnotizado por el esplendor de su hermana, Isabelle- estaré bien Clary, creo...

Alec le dio la espalda cansado de ver a un mundano mas babeando por su hermana, los mundanos era realmente idiotas, ninguno estaba a la altura de su hermana, como mucho deberían considerarse satisfechos con que Isabelle perdiera el tiempo con ellos, lo mismo pensaba en Jace, pero eso había cambiado.

Si la pelirroja era una Shadowhunter... era una rival... eso no era importante, interiorizo Alec, fuera mundana, Shadowhunter, Seelie... era lo mismo, lo único es que el jamas podría competir con ninguna chica ya que Jace no podía estar con el... Jace nunca le miro de la forma que miraba a la mundana, lo tenia asumido, pero no por eso le molestaba menos, el era un Shadowhunter, tenia que centrarse en cumplir con su deber, ya que el apellido Lightwood estaría perpetuado por Isabelle y confiaba que también por Max, su hermano pequeño, el no tendría nada de aquello, familia... nunca tendría a nadie. Solo el deber.

Salio de la sala de juntas donde le pusieron al tanto que los lideres brujos de New York estaban reclutando a los suyos y los propios brujos desaparecían ante una supuesta cacería por parte del circulo, por lo visto ya habían encontrado algún cadáver, Alec tuvo el presentimiento que la pelirroja tenia algo que ver con aquello, pero la Clave se ocuparía con los exploradores Seelies, ya que Valentine estaba tras la copa mortal, que estaba perdida entre los recuerdos de la pelirroja, como le había contado Jace.

Alec miro su móvil y vio que Jace le pidió que fueran a la sala de armas para una reunión para encontrar a una bruja, no pensaba en permitir esa misión, no iba a aprobarlo

-No apruebo la misión -dijo inmediatamente cuando llego a la sala de armas, vio en la cara de Isabelle y Jace que no estaban sorprendidos-ademas la Clave dio orden de que la niña no puede salir del instituto...

-No me importa, pienso buscar a Dot y no soy una niña- le contesto la pelirroja, Alec ya estaba mas que irritado por la mundana.

-Alec, seguro que tiene información de Valentine, y si Valentine esta buscando brujos, ella no estará a salvo-le dijo Jace de forma mucho mas amable.

-Jace tiene razón- dijo Izzy al momento.

-¿Tu también?-le pregunto decepcionado Alec a su hermana, así que se resigno a seguirlos con la locura de la pelirroja- ya que lo sabes todo... ¿por donde empezamos a buscar?-le pregunto a la irritante pelirroja.

-Dot normalmente esta en la tienda de...-empezó a decir la pelirroja pero se quedo estática y sin respiración, por unos instantes Alec se preocupo-se donde esta, en el _Pandemonium_... lo he visto...

-Pues vamos-dijo sin mas el otro mundano de la gafas-me imagino que no tenéis un ShadowMobile- dijo mientras sacaba unas llaves de un vehículo, Alec pensó que si podría ser útil el mundano, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta-por cierto... ¿lo de las runas? ¿Es mentira no? ¿Voy a morir?

Alec se dio la vuelta sin ganas de hablar con el mundano, no le gusta volver al _Pandemonium_ , no quería encontrarse con el líder de los brujos, menos en esas circunstancias, no quería incumplir los acuerdos, solo esperaba que el brujo no fuera especialmente receloso de los Shadowhunters.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar la pelirroja se puso histérica diciendo que la habían secuestrado, Alec no le gustaba darle la razón, pero por lo que podía observar, no había rastro de ningún brujo por allí, tampoco del líder, no había muchas mas opciones, así que a pesar de sus reticencias le dio la razón a Jace, los recuerdos de la chica era lo único que tenían para intentar salvar a su madre, pero el plan de los hermanos silenciosos...

-Es una locura-le dijo Izzy- Clary no sabe a lo que se expone.

-Podrían matarla-dijo Alec de forma explicativa, para el la chica era una molestia, pero no por eso quería verla muerta.

-Es decisión de Clary- contesto Jace simplemente.

-Haré lo que sea para salvar a mi madre-dijo la pelirroja con mucha confianza de si misma, confianza que Alec sabia que no le iba a durar mucho en cuanto se encontrarse directamente con los hermanos silenciosos.

Así que pese a su reticencia se pusieron en marcha a la cuidad de huesos a ver a los hermanos silenciosos en el intento de recuperar los recuerdos de la chica.

-No me gusta este sitio...-dijo el mundano atemorizado.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?.pregunto Isabelle con un sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Bromeas?-le pregunto el chico mundano- nací con miedo, pero no tenia que haber dicho eso...-le respondió por lo bajo lo que gano una sonrisa sincera de su hermana, Alec puso los ojos en blanco, su hermana no solía sonreír de esa manera tan natural, no podía entender que interés pueda tener un mundano para que ella reaccionase de esa manera.

-Comprobemos el perímetro- dijo Alec a la cabeza de la expedición, no quería perder mas el tiempo, ademas tenia que hablar seriamente de lo que Jace iba a permitir, no le gustaba la chica, pero si algo le pasaba, solo iba a ser responsabilidad de ellos.

Una vez que comprobaron que no había amenazas, encontraron la puerta a la cuidad de hueso, el mundano quería entrar con la pelirroja pero por lo menos lo escucho cuando le advirtió de que si lo hacia, ahora si que iba a morir, así que Alec se dedico a esperar a Jace que había entrado con la pelirroja...

Mientras esperaba Izzy se puso a coquetear con el mundano, Alec estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermana en acción, así era como se ganaba su enorme fuente de contactos y también le divertía la atención que le dedicaban, para que mentirse, una parte de el, envidiaba esa seguridad de su hermana al saber que nadie en su sano juicio le rechazaría, el ya tenia el rechazo sin necesidad de exponerse.

-¿A donde vas?-le pregunto Alec una vez que despejo esos pensamientos mientras su hermana se llevaba al mundano.

-Ahora vuelvo-le respondió su hermana con una sonrisa coqueta, Alec le miro con incredibilidad- solo es para pasar el rato- le aclaro su hermana.

-¿Sabéis que estoy aquí?-pregunto el mundano con sarcasmo, a ninguno de los dos le importo la aportación del mundano.

A ambos desapreciaron de vuelta a la camioneta, Alec con todo prefería al mundano que a la pelirroja, pero no tanto, sinceramente detestaba enormemente a la pelirroja y no lo prefería de la misma manera que a Jace... eso lo tenia claro, pero antes de que pensase otra tontería mas, llego Jace.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Alec al ver el gesto abatido de ambos- ¿sabéis algo?

-Valentine es el padre de Clary- respondió sin mas Jace

-¡Me estas diciendo que esta chica sale de la nada y es la hija de Valentine!- dijo Alec exaltado-¡podría ser una espía!

-¡¿Crees que he planeado que secuestre a mi madre o lo de la espada o Dot o que mi padre es un asesino o algo de esto?!-le grito la pelirroja, con lagrimas en los ojos, si era una espía, era muy convincente-¿Donde esta Simon?-pregunto inmediatamente, Izzy llegaba sola.

-Le dije que no se moviera y ahora no le encuentro-dijo Izzy con cara de arrepentimiento.

-¡Tenias que cuidar de el!-le grito Clary a Izzy-¡SIMON!

Corrieron todos de vuelta a la furgoneta, la pelirroja estaba histérica por la desaparición del mundano, Alec ya estaba cansado de ser el perro guardián de aquellos dos.

-¡SIMON!-grito una vez mas Clary.

-¿Así se llama?-pregunto una voz masculina con acento latino por encima de sus cabezas, en el puente de la autopista, Alec no tuvo que mirar dos veces, sabían lo que eran, vampiros, con ellos estaba el mundano colgando cabeza abajo.

-¡SIMON!-grito la pelirroja al borde de los nervios-¡EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

-Sera un placer mataros si no nos lo devolvéis- amenazo Jace.

-Cuidado, es una violación de los acuerdos-respondió Alec al momento, queriendo evitar un enfrentamiento con el submundo.

-Cierto, nosotros no violamos los acuerdos, solo queremos un trato, el mundano, por la copa mortal y el tiempo corre-dijo el lugarteniente de la líder del clan del hotel Dumort, Alec le había reconocido, o había reconocido para quien trabaja.

-¡CLARY!-acertó gritar el mundano mientras desaparecía con los vampiros.

-¡SIMON!-grito Clary mientras Alec maldecía su suerte.

No solo tendrían que tratar con el submundo para salvar al mundano... sino tendría que tratar con una de los subterráneos mas peligrosos de todos... Camille Belcourt, para darle uno de los objetos mas peligrosos del mundo, la copa mortal... algo que no tenían y pese a que los vampiros tenían la eternidad por delante, no eran nada pacientes.


End file.
